


I Am . . .

by Confetti (Kittykat748)



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief (2010)
Genre: Meet the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-21 01:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittykat748/pseuds/Confetti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rather than dwell on how she never had a father around, Kara drinks and parties it up. Of course, a certain someone has to keep watch on his "little angel" . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Myself, Totally

_Imagine yourself where I am. Living in some stuffy neighborhood surrounded by equally stuffy people. All with tons of cash to burn and two point three kids to burn it on. Imagine being an only child in the loudest house on the block. Having no parent at home that gives a shit enough to check in except to say the bills were paid._

_Sounded pretty sweet to me, at the time._

_Oh, by the way, the name's Kara. Short for Makaria. My mom, before I was born, was obsessed with the occult. Like, worshiping the Greek gods._

_Anyway, I would totally consider myself a bit of a party-girl. Nothing makes me feel more alive that drinking Blue Waves until I pass out on the floor. Or grinding up against any girl or guy with their partner standing close by._

_Anyway, I pretty much look like every cheerleader you've ever seen. But, the kicker, I'm_ not _a cheerleader. My amazing shiny brown hair, tone dancer's body, and the best looking---_

My gray Siberian Husky jumped up onto the couch, knocking my laptop out of my hands.

"Dammit, Cerberus!" _Again, my mother's doing, not mine._

He looked up at me with those big ol' eyes and licked my neck. I pushed him away as my phone buzzed next to me. __

"What up?" I said.

"It's Mom, Kara," she responded.

"Oh. What is it, Riley?"

She sighed. "Why don't you call me 'Mom'?"

Silence as I fought down my angry retort.

"Just wanted to let you know the bills were paid today. There should be around $500 in the account."

"Yeah, thanks." I turned on the speaker and started to braid my hair.

"So, Kara, how-how are things back home?"

I was the one that sighed now. "What difference does it make? I'm not starving and not sick."

"I know, Kara. I just wanted to check on you. I am still your mother, after all."

"Yeah, for about another year."

The doorbell then rang, and Cerberus barked loudly.

"Listen, Riley, I'm gonna go now. Guess I'll talk to you next month."

I hung up and walked over. I looked through the peep-hole and saw one of my closest friends, Kyra Michals.

"Hey, loser girl," I taunted. Unlike myself, Kyra was pretty boring. She never partied and she never drank. Basically, she just stayed locked in my room until after midnight.

"Thanks for the warm welcome, Kara. I really appreciate that," she sighed.

"So, Riley just called me."

"Oh, what did she say this time?"

"Askin' me how I was. Whatever." I walked to the kitchen, and she followed. "You wanna drink?"

"Tea, please."

I grabbed her drink and a beer for myself. "I'm having a little get together tonight. You wanna sit in my bathroom this time?"

"Whatever. I'll just look up the symptoms of alcoholic cardiomyopathy."

One other thing, Kyra was a real nerd. Knew everything that involved everything.

"Whatever, Michals."

I picked up my phone and called everyone. Starting with my current summer fling, Stallings.


	2. Chosen?!

I paced around the kitchen, having called all 45 of my "closest friends", listening to Stallings' phone ring. I was trying him for the second time now, not having a clue what he could be doing that would make him ignore _me_.

"So ... have you completed the Homer report yet?" Kyra, my best friend and total opposite, asked me. She seemed to not be asking me, but reminding me of what I failed to do. Again.

I stopped and covered the speaker of my phone with my hand. "What report, Ky?" I asked, pissed that she would remind me of my unworthiness.

"The book report where we had to read on of Homer's classics, either _The Iliad_ or _The Oddessy_. You want me to sum them up for you?"

I was totally positive that she had both giant books memorized word for word. Handing her a piece of paper and a pen, I paced again as Stallings answered his phone. _Finally,_ I thought.

"Hey, Kara," he said. I smirked and waved to Kyra, hinting that she better get to writing.

"Hey. Listen, I'm having another party ... " I began.

"You cut to the chase, don't you Willis?"

"That's the only way I can get what I want these days."

Kyra tapped the paper and walked over to the stove as the tea kettle whistled. I turned it around and peered at it through my thick fake eyelashes.

**The Iliad - Nine years after the Trojan War. There is a huge fight. The gods are separated into two sides, those with the Trojans (people who live in Troy) and Achilles (think Achilles Heel) and those with the Greek army.**

**I would also explain the Oddessy, but I know it's way to complex for you. So I'll be in your sitting area typing your report if you need me.  
**

I silently thanked God for Kyra. Though she was a total head-case and not as popular as me, I always could count on her to do whatever I needed. She was very loyal.

As she poured the hot water into her cup and walked into the den, I listened to Stallings breathing on the other line.

"So, are you coming or not?"

A pause. "Sure. I'll be there."

I smiled and hung up. "Ky! What am I gonna wear?"

I walked into the den and watched her typing quickly on the laptop. She looked up out of the corner of her eye, but quickly did a double take. Her eyes were wide and she was looking over the top of my head.

I lifted my head and saw a freaky looking ancient hat floating above me. I couldn't believe it. I figured I was crazy drunk.

"Oh-my-gods..." Kyra whispered. She stood up and walked over to me, lightly placing her hands on my upper arms. I suddenly got confused and that made me very angry.

"What the hell is going on, Kyra?!" I demanded.

"You've been claimed, Kara. Your father has admitted you as his own. Oh, this is bad. Honey, you're in a shitload of danger. Pardon my language."

"Wait, what? Father? You know better than to-"

"You've just gotta trust me, Makaria. I'm gonna do my best to get you somewhere ... um, safe."

"And where is that?!"

"A camp for special kids like us."


	3. Leaving?!

I was not in the mood for some cryptic words of wisdom from Kyra. Especially after she just watched my plan a huge party and then saw freaky fireworks appear over my head.

Kyra went over to the front windows, watching as the sun slowly set. I continued to stand there, fuming.

"Kara, I'm afraid your party is going to have to be...postponed," she said softly.

"Postponed?!" I yelled, watching her flinch. "What the hell do you mean postponed?!"

"Shh!" She turned back to me, fear in her dark blue eyes. "Please, Makaria, I don't have any time for this kind of nonsense."

I could feel my anger rising inside of me and I had to force myself to not explode.

She turned back to the window, still watching the sun. I could hear her mumbling to herself.

I looked down at my feet in anger and saw Cerberus looking at me with a lopsided grin. That made me a bit happier. A bit.

Then I thought about it. Kyra had said some special camp. What the hell was that all about?

I suddenly got this crazy flash of blackness, like when the lights go out in a place. It really tripped me out. Cerberus started whimpering, but I waved my hand.

Then it happened again. This time, the blackness lasted for a bit longer.

Kyra was still staring out that window. I started to get a bit freaked out when I stopped blinking and the blackness happened anyways.

"K-kyra---"

~~~~

I had not expected this. Normally, the Big Three wait a while before openly claiming their children. What was Hades thinking? If he was watching, which I'm sure he was, he knew we were way farther away from Camp Half-Blood than we needed to be.

I think Kara continued to fume about having to miss her party. Things were much bigger than she could ever imagine.

I watched the sun setting in the western sky, hoping to carch my father's eye in the most subtly way possible.

 _Kyra, my ray of light._ He said in my head. I could almost feel his eyes on me from so far away. _What's wrong?_

 _Oh, my father, Kara has been claimed._ I admitted, trying not to let my emotions get the better of me.

_I know, my sweet. What do you need of me?_

Even though it was a well-known rule our parents were forbidden from interfering with our lives as demi-gods, my father preferred me over my other siblings. That's how it was, though no God was willing to admit it. They preferred one child over the others they had sired and would break the rules for them if needed.

_I'm too far from Camp and there's no way for me to keep her safe long enough to get there. I need...safe and speedy travel._

He sighed as though her were right there with me. He knew exactly who I needed help from.

_That is your favor to him, then?_

_Yes, Father. Oh! And, may I ask something of you directly?_

_Anything, my sweet._

_You know how volatile Kara can be, especially being Hades' claimed heir..._

_Of course, Kyra._

"K-kyra---" I heard behind me, followed by a thump.

"Kara?" I asked, knowing very well she was passed out. Sometimes it paid to have the God of Prophecy as a father.

_Hermes has sent someone to your aid, my sweet._

_Thank you, Father._

_Expect my visit in a day's time so that we may discuss this new piece of information. Yes?_

_Yes, sir._

_May your journey be blessed with smooth roads._

"Easier said than done," I said to myself.

Once I turned around, I did indeed see Kara passed out on the floor, probably with a concussion the way the table had moved from it's original spot. Cerberus looked up to me, confused.

I sat back on my knees and he trotted over. I rubbed his big head sadly.

"I'm afraid we can't take you with us this time, Cerberus. But, don't worry, I'll protect Kara."

There was a sharp knock at the door and I panicked, my heart thundering in my chest. I peeked out the window and saw a taxi.

I reached up and opened the door. The driver looked down at me, then over at Kara, then back at me.

"You call a cab?" he asked. I nodded slowly.

He coughed into his sleeve as he walked over, grabbing Kara into his arms. Cerberus started to growl, but I held his collar fast. When they passed the threshold, I grabbed his leash and led him to the neighbor's house. The young boy of about eight was playing outside, and now stood still as I approached him.

"Promise you'll take good care of Cerberus for us?" I asked him bluntly.

"Sure thing!" he replied, burying his head into Cerberus' thick fur. With someone new to play with, Cerberus stopped growling and licked the boy's face.

"Alright." I turned back to the Willis household and sighed.

The taxi door slammed as Kara was set up in the back seat. The driver opened the passenger door for me from the inside.

My heartbeat didn't slow as darkness descended upon us. I repeated the prayer my father had said earlier as I got in.

For now, all we could hope is that Hades was otherwise preoccupied and wouldn't attack us.

But, it was his daughter we were talking about.


End file.
